


[83line/澈特] 玫瑰西柚烈酒果冻 (ABO)

by Heeteukxx83xx710701



Series: 玫瑰西柚烈酒果冻 [1]
Category: 83line - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:55:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 24,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26837050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heeteukxx83xx710701/pseuds/Heeteukxx83xx710701
Summary: 玫瑰烈酒alpha总裁澈 X 西柚果冻omega幼教特牛油果alpha舞者赫 X 草莓牛奶omega幼教海红酒alpha富二代贤 X 青葡萄omega幼教旭全程无虐主要还是83, 赫海&贤旭副cp 出场不算多
Relationships: Cho Kyuhyun/Kim Ryeowook, Kim Heechul/Park Jungsoo | Leeteuk, Lee Donghae/Lee Hyukjae | Eunhyuk
Series: 玫瑰西柚烈酒果冻 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1957573
Kudos: 36





	1. Chapter 1

(1)

酒吧...

金希澈坐在酒店的吧枱, 默默拿起手中的威士忌干了一杯又一杯, 都怪那该死的曹圭贤, 他一个电话打来说和他的小omega吵架了要约人喝酒, 他金大少爷马上出门打算来和他喝个痛快, 没想到他人来了之后才接到曹圭贤的电话说他的小omega连人带礼的送上门了, 还毫不犹豫的就挂断了他的电话, 真是有够重色轻友的....

金希澈把最后一杯威士忌喝完, 觉得一个人这样喝真的没什么意思, 刚想起身离开, 却看到远处有个omega喝得醉醺醺的躺在了沙发上, 不远处有几个分明就是来捡人的alpha紧盯着他, 偏偏那个omega还不知死活的一直拉扯着自己的领带.

平常金希澈肯定是不会多管闲事的, 毕竟在这种地方到处都是来寻乐的alpha和omega, 谁能知道那omega是真的醉了还是想要勾引alpha来一个激情的夜晚.

可是不知道为什么, 金希澈这一次觉得这个omega是不一样的, 还没来得及多想, 身体就已经抢在其他人来到前把omega拥进了怀里.

「老公都没来你就喝成这样多危险啊..小心被其他人趁虚而入, 来吧, 老公带你回家...」金希澈笑着用足够那几个alpha听到的声量说, 那几个alpha也只想找个人过一个火热的夜晚, 见人名草有主了, 也就叹了口气就转身找寻其他目标了.

金希澈看着面前这个全然不知道自己差点被食掉的omega, 想了想还是决定好人做到底, 扶起依偎在自己怀里的omega, 金希澈刚想开口问他住那, 却一下被惊呆了...

眼前的omega一头淡棕色的短发, 浏海乖巧的贴在额头上, 因为喝了酒脸颊红红的, 怀里还抱着个酒瓶打了个酒嗝后傻傻的笑着, 眼睛笑起来弯弯的, 好可爱!

再往下一看, 皮肤白白的, 腰细细的, 腿长长的, 还有腹肌, 好性感!好想日!

金希澈觉得自己找寻了三十年的梦中情人就这么突然的毫无预兆的出现了, 用力摇了摇头, 打断了自己的思绪, 他可不是那种会趁虚而入的人...哎, 他都还没有做点什么, 眼前的omega为什么笑着笑着突然就哭起来了?

「你说我不好看吗?嗝!」omega揪着他的衣领问.

「好看!」超好看的...金希澈心想.

「那为什么我都三十了还没有男朋友?嗝!都没...嗝!没人要我!而且还要无家可归!」omega说着说着哭得更惨了, 眼睛红红的, 鼻子一吸一吸的像只可怜的小免子.

「那我做你男朋友好不好?我要你啊!」金希澈伸手为omega擦掉眼泪, omega抓紧了他的手.

「真的吗?」omega眼中还闪着泪光.

「真的!」金希澈点点头.

「那...你要抱我喔!」

「好!」伸手把omega拉进怀中.

「那...你还要亲我!」

「好!」捧起omega的脸轻轻吻上.

「那...你记得要标记我喔...」

「好...哎?!」金希澈的脑袋被炸成了灰烬, 而放炸弹的人正满脸潮红的在他的怀里磨蹭.

空气中瀰漫着一股象是西柚却又比西柚甜一点的味道, 一下又一下的勾着金希澈的玫瑰烈酒味破体而出...

tbc


	2. Chapter 2

(2)

朴正洙皱着眉慢慢的睁开双眼, 伸手按了按一下一下扯着痛的额头, 稍稍看了一下周围, 等一下, 这满屋的通红分明不是他的家, 紧张的刚想要下床看看, 门口却走进来了一个好看的alpha.

「醒了啊?喝杯水吧!」alpha把手上的温水递给了他, 朴正洙乖巧的喝了一口, 又觉得喉咙实在太干涸了, 又低头再喝了一大口.

「那个...这里是那里啊?你是?」朴正洙的手紧紧的抓住床上的被单, alpha看在眼里实在太可爱了, 稍微凑上前靠近朴正洙的耳边.

「昨晚的事你一点印象都没有啦?我的小男友...」alpha的话唤醒了朴正洙部份的记忆, 他记起了自己抓着面前的alpha要求亲亲, 又记起了自己后来发着情要求面前的人标记自己, 连忙伸手摸了摸自己的腺体, 上面的小伤口还没有结痂, 可是他对后面的事一点印象都没有...

「你...你标记我了?昨晚...昨晚我们...」朴正洙的脸颊和耳朵微微发红, 他虽然已经三十岁了, 可是他还没有遇到自己的alpha, 对于发情时会发生的事, 他也只是从教科书和身边的朋友那里听来的.

「好了我就不逗你了...只是个临时标记, 你都不知道, 我昨晚得有多努力忍耐才没有把你完全标记, 昨晚酒吧里满满都是那些散放着信息素的alpha和omega, 你那小小的抑制贴根本就没什么用!你真该庆幸你遇到的是我, 还好我不是会乘人之危的那种人...可是啊, 你发着情我也不好带你离开酒吧, 就只好先给你做个临时标记啦..」alpha微笑着解释, 朴正洙这才嗅到了空气中有着不算浓郁的玫瑰烈酒味, 与他的西柚果冻味混合在一起, 他想起幼儿园的同事曾和他说过, alpha和omega如果结合了, 空气中二人的信息素会混合起来, 味道浓郁到好几天都还能嗅到.

「谢谢你...昨晚麻烦你了...那个...请问附近最近的车站怎么去啊?或者是, 你能告诉我, 我能怎么离去吗?」朴正洙不好意思的问着, 他刚刚看了一下窗外, 这附近看起来空空的不象是在市中心, 而且这个睡房看起来就比他的小公寓还要大, 应该不是市区的房子吧, 他想了想, 觉得还是先问好路再走比较安全.

面前的alpha凑上前牵起了他的双手, 一脸可怜的看向他, 大大的眼睛彷彿还能看到泪光, 朴正洙疑惑的歪了下头, 眼睛却止不住的看着面前的alpha, 不得不说, 他真的好好看.

「特儿要去那里?不是说好要当我的小男友的吗?你昨天晚上都亲我了...」alpha眨着大眼睛看向朴正洙, 被看得有点心跳加速, 朴正洙脸微微一红的稍微挪开眼睛.

「你...你刚刚叫我什么?」

「特儿啊!我昨天晚上帮你改的, 我专属的名字, 因为你是我见过最好看最可爱最特别的人, 所以是我的特儿!」面前的alpha边说边灿烂的笑了起来, 母胎单身的朴正洙从未被人如此直白的称赞过, 心跳得愈来愈快, 像快要跳出来一样.

「昨晚我实在喝多了, 都是我的责任, 你不用因为觉得占了我便宜而强迫自己对我负责的...」

「才不是!我是真的喜欢特儿的!见到你的第一眼我就知道, 我等了三十年的人出现了, 我想当你的alpha, 想和你在一起!特儿啊...你就答应我吧!你不是说无家可归了吗?住这里啊!特儿...好嘛好嘛...」面前的alpha眨着一双大眼睛拉着他的手撒着娇.

朴正洙仔细的看了看眼前的人, 一头浅金色的中长发, 眼睛大大的彷彿会说话一样, 嘴唇笑起来象是颗小爱心, 还有那双拉着自己的手, 简直是他见过最好看的手了...

无可否认, 朴正洙是个颜控, 而面前的alpha真的很好看, 朴正洙觉得他甚至比起幼儿园里大家公认最好看的李东海还要好看, 其实自己也已经单身了这么多年了, 试试看好像也没什么不好的?

「那...要在一起的话...我们是不是至少要认识一下啊?」朴正洙低下头羞涩的笑了笑, alpha笑开了眼, 上前就把他抱紧了, 朴正洙笑了笑也抚上了alpha的后背.

「你想知道什么?特儿想知道什么, 我都告诉你!」

「名字!我还不知道你叫什么名字呢...我叫朴正洙, 你呢?」

「特儿的名字真好听!我的名字呢, 金希澈!是从现在开始专属于朴正洙的金希澈!」金希澈抱着他不愿放, 朴正洙看不到他的表情, 可是脑海中已经能想象他一定笑得连牙龈都出来了.

「噗!希澈的口也太甜了吧...也不知道对多少个omega这样过了...」

「正洙都不相信我...没关系..我会用时间证明给你看的!」

「好..我给你时间...」

「对了, 特儿是做什么的?」

「我是一名幼儿园教师, 希澈呢?」

「我?我就开了个破公司, 没什么不过还算能赚点钱, 让特儿好好生活还是没问题的...」

朴正洙后来才知道, 金希澈口中的破公司一点都不破, 83 online是韩国最大的游戏公司, 他平常就没少听幼儿园的同事埋怨说自己的alpha只顾着玩这家公司的游戏, 而他的alpha正正就是83 online的创办人兼总裁.

tbc


	3. Chapter 3

这一章童童友情出演(就一句话)

(3)

晚上...

朴正洙躺在卧室的床上, 洗手间传来了滴答滴答的水声, 屋子的主人正在洗手间洗澡, 朴正洙心乱如麻, 满脑子都在想着金希澈让他睡在主卧室是什么意思.

门被打开, 金希澈从洗手间擦着头发走了出来, 把朴正洙双手一紧抓住被单边沿的行为全都看在了眼里, 走到了床边轻轻的躺下, 温柔的牵过了床上人的手.

「别怕...除非你愿意, 否则我永远不会强迫你...为了你, 我可以慢慢来...现在, 我想抱着你睡觉, 如果你不愿意的话, 可以推开我...」金希澈的手从背后轻轻的环住了朴正洙的腰, 朴正洙想了想, 也轻轻的伸手抚上了环在自己腰上的手, 手被轻轻一转变成了十指紧扣, 朴正洙的脸更红了, 身后的alpha身上传来了阵阵的玫瑰酒香, omega嗅着嗅着很快就睡着了...

suju幼儿园...

天才刚亮, 路上满满都是牵着父母手上学的小孩, 有的一蹦一跳的, 有的昏昏欲睡被父母牵着走的, 还有的哭得鼻子通红不愿和父母分开的, 而此时, 一辆红色布加迪准确的停在了幼儿园的门口.

「今晚还是5点下班吗?」金希澈伸手为朴正洙把安全带解开.

「嗯!」朴正洙伸手接过金希澈递过来的背包.

「那我5点来接你!」

「好..那我先去上班囉!」朴正洙刚打开车门想下车, 手腕就被alpha拉住了, 朴正洙的脸微微一红, 凑上前想在alpha的脸颊上印上一吻, alpha一个扭头, omega就意外的吻在了alpha的唇上, 刚想后退, 腰就被alpha紧扣住的加深了吻的力度.

「正洙哥!」听到同事的声音, 朴正洙脸一红轻轻的推开alpha就跑下了车, 车上的alpha宠溺的看着omega逃跑似的背影, 心想, 我的特儿真可爱, 看到没?是我的omega!

朴正洙关上车门, 跑向笑着对他招手的李东海, 李东海看好戏似的笑着碰了碰他的肩膀, 朴正洙脸颊通红的捂住了脸加快了脚步往学校走去.

「正洙哥~一大早就这么火热啊?」

「东海你就别笑我了, 我都快羞死了...」

「谁羞死了?」肩膀被人轻轻一拍, 朴正洙一回头就看到了另一个同事金厉旭大大的笑脸.

「厉旭你回来了?怎么样?」李东海兴奋的挽住了金厉旭的手臂.

「和好了!这不是和好了, 他说要带我去日本玩几天纪念一下才请了几天假啊...多亏了正洙哥教我带着礼物再把自己当成礼物送上门, 要不然啊, 我看这次我是很难哄回圭圭了...没想到正洙哥虽然是个万年单身的omega, 却这么会哄alpha...」金厉旭话刚说完, 李东海就故作神秘摇了摇食指.

「厉旭啊...你一个礼拜没来学校, 正洙哥...已经...不是单身了!」李东海话一出, 金厉旭惊讶得眼珠都快掉出来了.

「什么?真的假的?什么人?」金厉旭甩开了李东海的手, 上前扳过了朴正洙正想转身逃避的身体.

「真...真的...」朴正洙脸颊通红, 却忍不住想起了金希澈抱着自己撒娇的模样, 忍不住的就低头笑了起来.

「可惜你来晚了一步, 正洙哥的alpha刚刚才走的, 不过也不要紧, 这一个礼拜正洙哥的alpha每天都亲自来接送正洙哥上下班, 等一下下班你只要跟着正洙哥出校门就能看到本尊了...他们二个啊, 现在已经同居了!」李东海笑着开朴正洙的玩笑, 可是他心里实在是很为这个他认识了快三十年的哥哥高兴, 毕竟, 他的正洙哥可好了, 就应该一直被人这样宠爱着.

「什么?我都错过了些什么啊?正洙哥你...」

「别说了, 快去准备上课吧!」朴正洙羞得不行, 打断了金厉旭的话就推着他和李东海往办公室走, 才刚走进去三人就被申校长叫住了.

「朴老师, 金老师, 李老师!马上就是一年一度的招生时间了, 今天晚上可能要麻烦你们留下来一下开个会, 辛苦了!」申东熙说完就走, 只剩下李东海和金厉旭惨叫连连的声音, 朴正洙转身拿出手机给金希澈发了条信息想说叫人今天不要来接他下班了, 基本是马上就得到了alpha的回覆, 朴正洙看到了信息的内容, 忍不住的甜甜一笑.

「没事, 等多久都要来接我的特儿!跟你相处的时间, 我一秒都不想错过.

爱你的alpha金希澈」

tbc


	4. Chapter 4

(4)

朴正洙刚结束又长又沉闷的会议, 拿起包就往校门口赶去, 金厉旭连忙拉上李东海跟上, 李东海不情不愿的被拉着走, 和金厉旭不一样, 他都已经看着正洙哥被接走一个礼拜了, 早就已经不好奇了, 反正就算今天看不到明天人还是会来的...

金希澈人倚在车的旁边, 手中拿着手机处理着公司的事务, 可是其实更多的时间他都是盯着校门口看的.

其实他自己也觉得很神奇, 从遇到朴正洙到现在也不过一个多礼拜的事, 可是他却好像已经爱到快要入心快要入骨了...愈是跟他相处, 他就愈发现自己又更爱他了, 他不否认, 一开始他是被朴正洙那张脸和身材给吸引的, 谁不是呢?谁能一见到一个人就了解他的所有?谁喜欢一个人不是从外表开始的呢?他知道朴正洙也是看上他这张脸才答应跟他在一起的...可是没关系, 他一定能让朴正洙真正的爱上他而不只是这张脸...

他不确定世界上有多少的一见钟情能够修成正果, 能够白头偕老, 他也不想管, 反正, 他已经决定了, 他想要和朴正洙永远生活下去, 希望能一辈子对他好.

校门口出现了他期待已久的身影, 金希澈叫了一声他亲爱的omega, 他的omega转过头和他四目相投, 嘴角的梨窝深深的刻在了脸上, 这下好了, 那份爱, 好似入血了...

「正洙哥!你怎么没跟我说, 你家alpha这么有钱啊!他这辆车比我圭圭的车还要贵几倍耶!」金厉旭话还没说完就看着朴正洙眼尾都没给他一个的从他身边跑到了车旁的男人身边, 刚想跟李东海抱怨正洙哥重色轻友, 却发现身边没了人影.

「厉旭啊!我也要走了, 宰宰说现在晚了我一个人回去他不放心, 他在前面等我, 我先走了!」李东海边说边小跑着离开, 金再旭只看得到人的背影, 连句再见都来不及说.

金厉旭皱了一下鼻子「哼」了一声, 他这二个同事兼好友都是重色轻友的坏家伙, 拿出手机拨通了曹圭贤的号码.

「圭圭!你在哪啊?在家喔...又在玩83 online吗?没事...我买点食的就回来...再见...」

「臭圭圭!坏圭圭!不要理你了啦!」金厉旭低落的低下了头, 想了想又觉得不忿, 只好拿着手机骂了二句, 却被身后突然抱住自己的手给吓了一跳.

「小萌在骂谁呢?亏我特地来给你惊喜耶...」曹圭贤亲了一下金厉旭的侧颈, 怀里的人转过身惊喜的又轻轻的吻了自己一下.

「圭圭你怎么会来?」

「想你了啊!」

「我也想圭圭!好想好想!」

「那小萌要不要跟圭圭回去做点运动?」

「我才不要...圭圭最坏了....」嘴上说着不要, 却乖乖的被人牵着回家的金厉旭想, 不知道今晚几点才有饭食呢?

车厢里...

「今天还顺利吗?」金希澈凑上前帮朴正洙扣好安全带.

「顺利啊, 你知道吗?今天班上有个小朋友, 他叫起伏, 平常性格就跟他名字一样起伏到不行!可是今天啊他一整天都乖乖的, 听班上其他小朋友说, 他想和班上新转来的心空小朋友玩了, 可是心空小朋友最不喜欢人家吵闹了, 他就这样被默默的驯服了...好可爱!」金希澈看着朴正洙眉飞色舞的说着幼儿园的趣事, 趁着红灯的空隙, 伸手顺了顺人有点挡住眼睛的浏海.

「看来正洙很喜欢小孩子呢...」

「嗯!所以才当幼儿园老师啊...小朋友天真又可爱, 跟他们相处很简单的...」

「那以后...特儿为我生个小孩子好不好?」红灯转为绿灯, 金希澈重新踩上油门, 朴正洙耳朵染上了一点红.

「好....啊!希澈...我们能不能先不要回家?」

「可以啊, 特儿想去那里?」

「我想去超市!」朴正洙转过身体向着金希澈.

「特儿有什么想买的吗?你可以叫我助理去买的, 我的助理也是你的助理...」

「不用!我其实是想和希澈你二个人逛逛超市, 你不觉得二个人一起去超市买东西然后一起回家煮饭很温馨很浪漫吗?而且我告诉你喔, 我煮东西可好食了!」

「跟特儿在一起, 做什么我都觉得温馨觉得浪漫...」

「那跟我吵架呢?也温馨?」

「也温馨...但是不可能发生的...因为我不会舍得跟你吵架...」金希澈空出一只手把人给牵上, 十指紧扣.

tbc


	5. Chapter 5

这一章源声友情客串~

(5)

超市...

「特儿想煮什么?」金希澈平常不太下厨, 基本都是要不出去食, 要不就叫人上门煮的, 就算偶尔心血来潮也顶多是叫助理买块牛排, 洗干净, 把镬热热丢下去, 所以对要买什么他真的没什么头绪, 只能推着手推车跟在朴正洙的身边.

「嗯...希澈有什么想食的?」朴正洙歪着头想了想, 还是转头问了问身边的人.

「都可以啊, 我没什么不吃的!」

「嗯...希澈说过喜欢吃韩食, 碰巧我也比较厉害煮, 那我们就煮韩食好了!」

「好!」

「那...希澈想喝泡菜汤还是大酱汤?」

「大酱汤吧!」

「那煮干烹鸡还是糖醋肉好呢?」

「糖醋肉好了, 特儿不是喜欢食甜的吗?」

「那好!啊!还要买泡菜!我给你做泡菜紫菜包饭好不好?」

「好啊, 我最喜欢食泡菜了...」

「那你刚刚为什么不选泡菜汤?」

「看你前几天食饭时特别喜欢喝大酱汤的样子, 我喜欢看你吃完时那一脸满足的样子...」

「那不行!我得煮泡菜汤, 可不能什么都只挑我喜欢的, 我也想看希澈开心的样子啊!」看着朴正洙转身就要去挑泡菜的背影, 金希澈伸手拉过了人拥进怀里, 双手搂上尺寸正合适的纤腰.

「我可真幸运, 能遇到像特儿这么好的人!」

朴正洙心想, 他才幸运呢, 什么长处都没有的自己, 只是个平凡幼儿园教师的自己, 都快三十岁的自己, 能遇上像金希澈这样又有钱又好看, 而且还对自己一见钟情宠爱有加的alpha, 这得有多幸运啊!

于是, 第一次的, 朴正洙主动踮了下脚, 轻轻的在他的alpha嘴上印上了一个吻, 虽然脸有点红,虽然动作有点生涩, 可是也足够金希澈笑开了双眼了...

家里...

「要帮忙吗?虽然我可能也帮不了你什么...」金希澈看着一回家就拿着食材走进了厨房的人, 走上前从后环抱上朴正洙.

「你帮我把豆腐切一切好不好?就切成这样的大小就好...」朴正洙举起手对身后的人比了比大小, 金希澈放开怀里的人, 洗好手, 打开豆腐的包装纸, 拿起刀子一砍, 豆腐散开了...

金希澈不好意思的看向朴正洙, 正在腌猪肉的人「噗」的一声笑了出来, 金希澈再拿起另一块豆腐, 轻轻的慢慢的切开, 终于成功了.

「豆腐切好了, 之后要做什么?」

「帮我洗米好了!用那个杯子量一杯就好!用水洗一洗, 把脏水倒掉, 再放跟米一样份量的水就好..」

「这样吗?」金希澈拿着放好水的米去给朴正洙看, 朴正洙点点头让人放进锅里煮, 朴正洙平常没少煮饭, 又有金希澈帮忙打下手, 不到半个小时, 满满的一桌就煮好了, 看着金希澈一脸满足的把他煮的食物食光, 朴正洙也幸福的笑了.

「叮当」

「谁啊?都这么晚了...」朴正洙疑惑的看向金希澈, 金希澈笑着把朴正洙牵到了大门口.

「你自己开门看看啊!」

朴正洙疑惑的打开了大门, 门外是金希澈的beta助理, 助理把手上的盒子双手递上给了朴正洙, 金希澈伸手搂过了人, 转头向助理点了下头.

「谢啦钟云!没打扰你和始源吧?」金希澈向金钟云笑了笑.

「没事, 这是我的工作, 始源他跟我一起来的, 他在外面等我...」提起自家alpha, 金钟云忍不住的微笑着.

「那快回去吧, 别要始源等太久...」金希澈让金钟云先离开, 金钟云向二人点点头就离开, 朴正洙依然一脸疑惑的看向金希澈.

「你不是喜欢食甜品吗?我让钟云把蛋糕买过来...打开看看啊!」朴正洙期待的把盒子打开, 里面放着的是自己最喜欢食的芝士蛋糕, 朴正洙笑弯了眼, 兴奋的走进厨房拿出刀子切了二块, alpha边吃着蛋糕, 边看着眼前的omega吃得一脸满足的样子, 脸上不禁也刻上了深深的酒窝.

「对了!谁是始源啊?」等朴正洙满足的把最后一口蛋糕食进肚子, 才想起来问金希澈.

「钟云的alpha, 我公司的公关部总经理, 办公室恋情, 去年结的婚, 不知道多少人想挖他走, 幸亏了钟云他才一直留在我的公司...」金希澈拿纸巾帮人擦掉嘴角的蛋糕屑, 搂着人坐到了沙发上.

「那看来我们得对钟云好一点了...」omega顺从的把头倚在alpha的肩上, 二人有一搭没一搭的闲聊着, 笑声不时溢出, 月光柔和的洒在屋子里的每一个角落, 满屋子的温馨...

tbc


	6. Chapter 6

童童一人分饰二角, 又来友情客串了哈哈

(6)

幼儿园...

金希澈把车停在了幼儿园的对面马路, 没多久, 思念了一整天的人就出现了, 手上牵着一个小男孩, 小男孩的父亲上了前和他的omega交谈着, 果然没多久, 男人从身后拿出玫瑰花, 他的omega摇着手不肯收下.

这样相似的场景, 金希澈在这一个多月里, 基本上每个礼拜都至少会看到一次, 比如说一个礼拜前......

朴正洙怀里抱着一个娇小的小女孩, 走到了校门口, 女孩的alpha父亲从朴正洙手上接过小女孩, 上前就握住了朴正洙的手.

「朴老师!空儿平常一定给了你很多麻烦吧?我想请朴老师食顿饭, 不知道朴老师赏不赏面?」女孩的父亲略带点害羞的问.

「不用了, 空儿她很乖一点都没有麻烦到我...」朴正洙礼拜的笑了笑, 对面的男人落荒而逃.

又比如说昨天......

朴正洙的手被一个白白胖胖的小男孩牵着跑到了门外正在等候的男人身前, 男孩的alpha父亲盯了下小男孩.

「申先生, 童童他平常很乖的就是有点爱食肉, 今天也许是见到您来了才这么高兴...申先生有空的话多陪陪孩子吧, 总是只有佣人来接他的话他会很难过的...」朴正洙摸摸小男孩的头顶.

「我知道了...这是我想送给朴老师你的礼物, 谢谢你一直照顾我们童童...」男孩的父亲从口袋里掏出了一个精致的礼物盒, 一看就是价值不菲的样子, 送礼的意图再也明显不过...

「申先生太客气了, 礼物我就不收了, 只要您以后多陪陪童童就好」偏偏朴正洙就是意识不到, 依然是礼貌的微笑和男人落荒而逃的背影.

金希澈和朴正洙在一起了一个多月, 每天都来接人下班的他慢慢才发现, 第一次见面时哭着跟他说自己没人要的朴正洙根本就不是没人要, 根本就是他太迟钝了, 被人追求了还以为对方只是在感谢他悉心照顾自己的孩子!

朴正洙跟他说过, 自己工作的幼儿园因为有可以让小孩下课后暂时寄托的服务, 所以特别多离了婚或是单亲的父母会让孩子念他们的学校, 而既温柔又有爱心的朴正洙在这些单亲的alpha父亲眼中根本就是瑰宝...

金希澈有些庆幸于朴正洙的迟钝让自己能遇上他, 也很庆幸自己当初选择了最直白的方式表示自己的心意, 不然他想, 他可能和这些家长的下场没什么不一样的...

他迫不及待的想要告诉所有人, 这个omega是他的人, 想告诉所有人别再打他的omega的主意, 所以他打开了车门下了车, 按了一下响鞍, 看着他的omega转过头看向他, 脸上挂上了梨窝, 然后匆匆的和面前的家长道了别飞奔到他的面前, 而他当然也张开了双手, 把他的omega牢牢的接好了.

朴正洙上了车, 才刚关上门就被alpha抬起下巴吻上了, alpha的嘴唇又厚又软, 轻易的就包住了omega稍薄一些的双唇, omega闭上了双眼, 伸手环上了alpha的后颈, 任由alpha去主导这场亲吻, alpha伸手一拢让人更贴近自己, omega的胸膛紧贴着alpha的, alpha伸出舌头扫了一圈omega的牙齿, 轻轻撬开, 舌头紧紧交缠, omega被吻得快要软下了腰, 金希澈这才不舍的把人放开, 又依依不舍的在朴正洙的额头上又轻吻了一下.

朴正洙坐在副驾驶上轻轻的喘着气, 车窗被轻轻的敲了敲, 驾驶上的人把后座的车门打开, 李东海弯了弯腰钻进了后车厢, 看了看红着脸喘着气的朴正洙, 又看了看嘴角上还带有些许水光的金希澈, 李东海一脸了然于心的样子.

「正洙哥的alpha先生, 今天麻烦你了!本来赫宰说来接我的, 可是他拍mv拍晚了, 只好麻烦你了!」虽然是第一次正式交谈, 可是李东海对金希澈的印象很好, 毕竟他对朴正洙有多好他全都看在眼里...

「没事...正洙的弟弟就是我的弟弟, 而且不是说好了今晚一起食饭吗?我顺路把你接过去就不用劳烦你男朋友跑来跑去了...」金希澈摸了摸朴正洙的脸颊, 为他系上安全带, 踩上了油门..

tbc


	7. Chapter 7

(7)

餐厅...

门被轻轻打开, 一个酷着脸的alpha走了进来, 怀里马上撞进了一个omega, alpha伸手把人抱好, 又摸了摸怀里人的头, 刚才还一脸冷酷的脸上现在是温柔的笑容.

从门打开的那一剎那, 李东海就看到了李赫宰的身影, 扔下手上的筷子就扑了上去, 看着李赫宰把人牵回座位上, 朴正洙忍不住的取笑起了二人..

「都在一起十多年了, 你们到底什么时候才能不那么腻歪?」朴正洙半个身子被金希澈拥进了怀里, 说话时头也没有离开过身边人的肩膀.

「明明哥更腻歪...看你坐成什么样子?」李赫宰反驳着, 朴正洙脸一红才注意到自己太习惯了, 不知不觉就靠在了金希澈的身上, 刚想起身就被身边人抱得更紧, 朴正洙疑惑的看向了金希澈.

「说到腻歪我们不能输!」金希澈的话惹得朴正洙脸更红了, 索性把头埋在了alpha的怀里, 对面二人被惹笑了, 瞬间增加了二人对金希澈的好感度.

「看你对正洙哥这么好, 我和东海就放心了...你好, 我是李赫宰!」李赫宰向金希澈伸出了手.

一顿饭食下来, 金希澈又更了解了朴正洙, 早就听朴正洙说过三人认识了很多年, 现在才知道是真的认识了很久很久...

三人小时间住在同一个小区, 二个比朴正洙小三岁的小家伙从小就喜欢跟在朴正洙的身后, 朴正洙也总像个大哥哥一样照顾着二人, 后来长大后, 热爱跳舞的李赫宰成为了明星的伴舞, 偶尔还会参加一些跳舞的比赛, 在行内还算出色...而和朴正洙一样喜欢小孩子的李东海也跟着朴正洙成为了他幼儿园的同事...

金希澈心里对二人还是很感激的, 毕竟在他还不认识朴正洙时, 幸好能有这二人陪伴着朴正洙, 让他的omega能好好的直到他们终于遇上彼此...

家里...

食完饭回家的朴正洙心情很好, 拉着金希澈从三人第一次见面的情境说到李东海大学怎样差点被当, 金希澈宠溺的听了好几个小时, 直到看天色已晚, 才让人先洗完澡再说...

等金希澈洗好澡从洗手间出来时, 朴正洙正坐在梳妆台前擦着保湿乳液, 头发还滴着水珠, 金希澈皱了下眉, 走到人的身后拿起了吹风机.

「怎么又不吹头发?小心感冒!」右手打开吹风机的开关, 左手轻轻的扬着朴正洙的短发.

「我想要等你帮我吹嘛...」朴正洙抬起头看着镜子的人撒娇, 金希澈的手又细又长, 他很喜欢金希澈的指尖在他的发间游走时的感觉...

短发干得很快, 金希澈帮朴正洙吹干头发后又抬手想帮自己也吹一下, 朴正洙拦下了他手中的吹风机, 金希澈纵容着他蹲在了地上迁就他, 等人为自己吹好了头发后凑上前轻吻了人一下, 牵着人到床上抱紧.

「希澈啊...你...觉得赫宰和东海怎么样啊?」朴正洙心里有点紧张, 李赫宰和李东海是他认识了快三十年的弟弟, 他很希望金希澈也能喜欢他们...

「他们人很好, 最重要的是我看得出来他们很疼你, 只要对你好的人我都会喜欢...不过李赫宰的信息素...有点特别...」金希澈想起了李赫宰身上的牛油果味信息素不禁笑了笑.

「我告诉你喔....他们的信息素是一件很浪漫的事...」

「喔?怎么说?」

「小时候, 虽然我们常常三个人在一起, 可是其实他们二个才是真正的形影不离..东海那时候很喜欢黏着赫宰, 赫宰去到那儿他就跟到那儿, 就连去洗手间也要一起, 别看赫宰现在这样, 一开始的时候他对东海可嫌弃了...他为了避开东海, 有一次足足跑了二条街...那一年啊...他们才5岁...」

「那后来呢?」

「后来他发现, 不管怎么跑东海总能跟上他, 他就不再跑了...等到上了初中, 赫宰就向东海表白了, 那时候他们都还没分化, 却已经决定好了不管分化成什么都要永远在一起...幸好, 赫宰分化成了alpha, 而东海也顺利分化成世人眼中和alpha相配的omega...一个是牛油果味的alpha, 一个是草莓牛奶味的omega...可是你知道吗?喜欢食牛油果的其实是东海, 而喜欢喝草莓牛奶的是赫宰...信息素是自己喜欢的人最喜欢的食物, 多浪漫啊...」

「那你呢?你喜欢我信息素的味道吗?」

「你呢?」

「喜欢啊...我从小就喜欢酸酸甜甜的味道, 西柚本来带有一丝苦涩, 可是特儿的信息素是西柚果冻, 只有酸甜没有苦涩, 刚好是我最喜欢的味道...」alpha轻轻抚上omega后颈的腺体, 空气中飘散出阵阵西柚果冻的香气.

「我也很喜欢希澈的...其实我很喜欢酒的香气, 可是我酒量不好, 刚好你的信息素是玫瑰烈酒味, 我每晚嗅着希澈的信息素都睡得很好, 没有再像以前那样失眠了...」alpha轻轻抬起omega的下巴吻上, 玫瑰烈酒味从alpha身上飘出, 找寻着空气中的西柚果冻味, 紧紧相扣...

tbc


	8. Chapter 8

(8)

家里...

朴正洙从卧室下来时, 金希澈正坐在客厅沙发上打着电话处理着公事, 眼角看到从楼梯上下来的人招了招手让人走过来, 抱到大腿上搂着...

朴正洙在人的大腿上刷着手机本来也坐得乖乖的, 突然看到墙上的时钟, 想起了这个时间电视上播放着他爱看的综艺节目, 就想着去够茶几上的摇控器, 奈何身后的人搂得太紧, 朴正洙手不够长, 扭来扭去就是够不到...

金希澈被大腿上的人蹭着蹭着忍不住的就硬起来了, 匆匆结束了通话就弯了弯腰把摇控器递给了朴正洙, omega脸颊发红, 刚刚alpha向前倾身时, omega明确的感受到了有根硬硬的东西顶了他的屁股一下, 朴正洙紧紧拽住了自己衣服的下摆.

「希澈啊...幼儿园开始放暑假了, 我接下来都不用上班...也...不用早起...我的意思是可以晚点睡啦...」朴正洙拽着了自己衣服的下摆的手又紧了紧.

「那我们明天出去走走啊...特儿想去哪儿玩?」金希澈顺了顺朴正洙的头发.

「喔...我都可以...」朴正洙失落的回应着.

「特儿刚刚是不是想看这个节目, 我陪你看啊...」金希澈打开电视转到了朴正洙平常喜欢看的频道, 上一秒还在失落的omega马上就只顾着看电视了.

电视上正播放着的综艺节目是讲述美好的爱情故事的, 现在正播放的那对夫夫今年已经快70岁了, 二人从20代相识, 相爱相伴了快50年了.

「我和特儿的50周年派对一定要比他们的更盛大更美丽, 得让所有人都知道我的omega有多好...」金希澈搂着朴正洙左右摇摇晃晃的说.

「噗!听说我们才在一起3个月耶金少爷, 得有多久才到50周年啊...」朴正洙被身后的人逗笑了.

「可是我已经迫不及待想跟特儿过一辈子了怎么办?」alpha的情话说来就来, omega心里甜丝丝又暖烘烘的, 转过了身就跨坐在alpha的大腿上, 捧着alpha的头低头吻上了, 二人交换着彼此的味道, omega生涩的伸出舌头, 马上被alpha反客为主的卷进了口腔, 二人吻了很久, 久到omega的西柚果冻味开始慢慢从腺体钻出, 久到alpha全身的血液都赶往了下半身, alpha情不自禁的把手伸进omega衣服的下摆抚摸着omega的腰线, omega双手轻轻撑在了alpha的胸膛上, 下一秒衣服却重新的被alpha整理好.

朴正洙不懂金希澈为什么能像没事人一样又抱着他认真的看起了电视来, 他明明还能感受到, 身下那部位的热度和硬度...

商场...

金希澈牵着朴正洙从店铺里走出来, 心满意足的又看了一眼手上的手表, 朴正洙忍不住的笑了笑.

「你有这么喜欢这只手表吗?也不是什么很特别的款式啊....」朴正洙抿着嘴本想忍住笑意, 却按不下一直上扬的嘴角.

「特儿为什么明知故问?」金希澈一把把人搂进了怀里, 掐了掐怀里人的鼻子.

「因为想听你亲口说啊...希澈为什么这么喜欢这只手表的原因...」朴正洙抬手环上了金希澈的颈.

「因为这是和特儿的情侣手表, 是我们之间第一件情侣饰物...特儿喜不喜欢?」

「喜欢啊...想要带一辈子..」

「那我们就带一辈子...」金希澈说完刚想吻上朴正洙, 电话却不合时宜的响起了, 金希澈皱了下眉不情愿的接起了电话, 朴正洙看着金希澈的表情渐渐严肃了起来.

「怎么啦?有麻烦事?」朴正洙看人抿着嘴不坑一声, 有点担心的问.

「没事, 不是什么麻烦事, 就是必须得回公司一趟, 可是我已经答应你今天要陪你的....」金希澈的话被朴正洙打断了.

「那就回去啊...我陪你回去....好不好?我都还没有机会看过你的办公室...」朴正洙轻轻的在金希澈脸上印上一吻.

tbc


	9. Chapter 9

(9)

83 online办公室...

朴正洙坐在沙发上, 双手托着头倚在靠背上看着工作中的金希澈, 金希澈正在和崔始源商量着一些公关宣传的事, 这还是朴正洙第一次亲眼看到这么耀眼的金希澈, 和平常搂着他撒娇的样子不一样, 也不是细心照料他时的深情模样, 都说工作中的男人最帅, 朴正洙觉得好像真的是这样...

金希澈用最快的速度和崔始源商讨好突发事件的应对方向, 崔始源识相的退出的了房间, alpha走到了omega的身边.

「闷着你了?」alpha在omega的头顶上轻吻, omega顺势靠在了alpha的身上.

「希澈认真的样子很帅...这样的希澈是属于我的, 真好....」alpha把怀里的omega抱得更紧, 太阳慢慢的降下, 地上二人紧紧相依的倒影被拉长, 画面宁静又美好...

家里...

金希澈结束工作回到家时, 朴正洙刚好在炒最后的一道菜, 趁着厨房里的人挪不开眼看他, 金希澈悄悄把身后的鲜花塞到了沙发后面藏着, 刚放好坐回在到沙发上, 厨房的人就捧出最后一道菜从厨房走出来了.

omega把菜放到餐桌上, 转身向alpha打开双手讨抱抱, alpha当然乐意至极, 上前把人拉到大腿上抱着, 轻轻一下又一下的吻着怀里人的额头, 眼角, 鼻尖, 梨窝, 最后落在熟悉的嘴唇上, omega情不自禁的闭上眼睛.

「啊!我的菜要凉了!」等朴正洙回过神推开金希澈跑到餐桌前去查看食物时, 已经过了十多分钟, 菜已经凉了一半, 朴正洙不禁觉得有点可惜.

「没事, 凉了我也全都会吃光光!特儿做的饭可好吃了!你可不要跟我争!」金希澈从后把人抱到怀里, 容易哄的omega心情又重新变好了, 倚着alpha的胸膛给人介绍今天自己精心准备了一整个下午的菜.

吃完饭后, 朴正洙的手机传来了李东海的信息, 趁着朴正洙低着头, 金希澈轻手轻脚的起身走到沙发后面拿出了鲜花.

「正洙啊!」听到金希澈的叫唤而抬头的朴正洙, 一抬头就看到了一大束红玫瑰和红玫瑰身后比玫瑰更好看的他的alpha.

「恋爱6个月快乐啊, 我的特儿!正洙啊我爱你!」金希澈把花递给了朴正洙, 隔着玫瑰花又凑上前吻了一下.

「我也爱你!花好漂亮, 我很喜欢, 是希澈送我的, 我就更喜欢了...不过...为什么是送我玫瑰花啊?」朴正洙把花放在一旁, 扑进了金希澈的怀里.

「我是玫瑰烈酒味的啊, 当然得送你玫瑰...」金希澈说得一副理所当然的样子.

「这都什么逻辑啊...」朴正洙笑了笑.

「送你玫瑰就等于是把我送给你...以后我就是你的了...」alpha深情的看向omega.

「那我是不是也该送你个西柚啊?抱歉啊希澈, 我只准备了这些菜...」omega有点歉意的看了看桌面上被他们清空了的空盘子.

「特儿不用给我送什么, 因为6个月前你已经把最好的东西送给我了...你, 就是我最好的礼物...」alpha捧起omega的下巴吻了上去, 刚想要撬开omega的牙齿吻得更深, 鼻子却嗅到了一股甜甜的西柚味.

「正洙啊...你还做了甜品....吗?」alpha的话被面前的景象打断了, 怀里的omega脸颊通红, 眼里已经充满了泪水, 双腿忍不住的交叉磨擦, 西柚果冻味一下子在屋里爆发, 种种事情都在明显的告诉alpha, omega发情了...

「希澈...澈...澈啊...我想要...给我...给我好不好?好难受...」omega全身软乎乎的倚着alpha, 他的后穴愈来愈湿了, 想伸手把alpha的衬衫脱下, 却又无力的连颗扭扣都解不开.

alpha的额角暴着青筋, omega的信息素一直在冲击着他的防线, 他得花很大力气才能阻止自己不把omega按在地上就地正法.

「特儿...乖...先让我帮你做临时标记...」alpha把omega转过去对准后颈的腺体, omega努力想要挣脱却奈何omega的力气根本比不上alpha.

「不要...我不要...希澈...你就不能给我吗...为什么...我讨厌你...最讨厌你了...」omega话刚说完alpha就对着omega的腺体轻轻的一咬, 玫瑰烈酒味瞬间注入到omega的体内, omega渐渐安静了下来, 刚经历发情期的omega很累, 马上就在alpha的怀里睡着了, 眼角还带着泪痕...

tbc


	10. Chapter 10

(10)

商场...

李东海和金厉旭说着这几天发生的小趣事, 笑到腰都快直不起来了, 他们三个好几天没见面了, 学校还在放假, 他们当幼儿园教师的正在休假, 今天好不容易几个alpha都有事要忙, 他们才终于可以聚一聚.

「正洙哥, 我要笑死了...正洙哥!哥!」李东海笑着拍着朴正洙的大腿, 见人没反应又叫了叫, 朴正洙这才回过神来.

「正洙哥...你怎么啦?」金厉旭看人心不在焉的有点担心的问.

「你们说...我对alpha来说...是不是没有什么吸引力啊?」朴正洙想了想还是凑近了二人一点轻声的问.

「怎么可能?正洙哥你腰细腿长, 人又长得好看, 是alpha都会喜欢的类型...」金厉旭失笑着.

tbc

「对!我同意!可是...正洙哥你为什么这么问?」李东海疑惑的看向朴正洙.

「啊!正洙哥!你的alpha...他不行啊?」金厉旭突然站了起来惊讶的问, 朴正洙连忙捂住了他的嘴把人按回位子上.

「你小声点啦!他不是不行啦!他抱我的时侯...有...有反应的!」朴正洙脸微微的发红.

「有反应可是又什么都没做?」李东海托着头问.

「所以我才不理解啊..我们都在一起半年了, 自从和他在一起后, 我在家都没有再贴抑制贴了, 他吻我的时候, 信息素都满屋飞了, 他自己都起反应了, 可是下一秒他又好像什么都没发生过一样收了信息素...我甚至明知道自己快到发情期了, 也没有给自己打抑制针吃抑制药, 我故意在他面前发情甚至开口说我想要, 可是他都只是给我做临时标记, 一根头发都没有碰过我...」朴正洙一张脸皱巴巴的, 苦恼到不行.

「我觉得...他可能是怕你只是受信息素影响才说自己想要...他那么疼你肯定是不会希望你有一点点的不情愿的...那时候赫宰也是这样的...我们小时候就认识, 在他心里我永远是那个跟在他身后的小omega, 你们都不知道, 为了让他走出那一步, 我花了多大的心思...」想起那时候像根木头一样的李赫宰, 李东海愤怒的挖了一口蛋糕放进了口.

「可是我也有在清醒的时候跟他暗示过啊...」

「没用的!正洙哥我跟你说...alpha就是笨啦...他们在情感上像根木头一样, 你的那些明示暗示, 你以为自己已经说做很明显了吗?他们压根儿一个字都没听明白!我跟你说...别暗示了!得直接引诱他!不然他不会懂的!」金厉旭一脸认真的对朴正洙说.

「引诱?怎么引诱?难不成真要我把自己扒光扑到他身上吗?」朴正洙哭丧着脸抱着自己的头.

「你做得出来吗?你要是做得出来我想你家alpha还是会很喜欢的...」金厉旭笑看着朴正洙深深吸了一口气后又认命的摇摇头.

「不用脱...正洙哥...你听我说...比起这样的omega, alpha更难抵抗omega半醉半醒的模样...你回去然后.......」李东海悄悄的在朴正洙的耳边教他, 于是那天金希澈从公司回到家时看到的画面是这样的......

他的omega一脸潮红的跪坐在白色的地毯上, 身上穿着白色的衬衫, 粉红色的长裤, 颈上环了一条长丝带, 一路伸到大腿间那神秘的地方, 怀里抱着一个空酒瓶, 脸上还带着一脸泪痕, 梨花带雨的样子, 我见犹怜...

tbc


	11. Chapter 11

终于完全标记了~~~~~~

(11)

金希澈一打开家的大门, 他的omega一脸潮红的跪坐在白色的地毯上, 身上穿着白色的衬衫, 粉红色的长裤, 颈上环了一条长丝带, 一路伸到大腿间那神秘的地方, 怀里抱着一个空酒瓶, 脸上还带着一脸泪痕, 梨花带雨的样子, 我见犹怜...

金希澈觉得自己的的分身硬得不行, 空气中瀰漫着一丝丝的西柚果冻味, 金希澈甩了甩头, 走到朴正洙的身边想把人拉起放到沙发上, 奈何喝了酒的omega执意要跪在地上, 金希澈也不敢用力怕伤到他, 只好陪着人坐在了地上.

「特儿啊...你怎么喝酒了?还哭了..谁欺负你啦?你告诉希澈好不好?」alpha把omega抱到怀里, 轻轻擦去了omega眼角的泪.

「呜.....希澈根本就不爱我...」omega刚停没多久的眼泪又涌出来了.

「傻瓜...你怎么会这么想的?希澈最爱你了你不知道吗?」alpha吻了吻omega的眼角.

「那他为什么都不碰我?半年了...他都还没有完全标记我...都说alpha在omega面前会很有冲动, 那一定是我没有吸引力...不然...不然就是你后悔和我在一起了...呜...我都说你不爱....」朴正洙说到一半的话被金希澈的吻打断了, alpha心里哭笑不得, 天知道他每天美人在怀却什么都不能做忍得多辛苦, 他只是希望再给朴正洙多点时间, 没想到却被他想成这样, 不过现在也好, 看来他可以不用再忍了.

金希澈抱起朴正洙放到沙发上, 欺身压了上去, 一边吻着omega一边解开他的衬衫, omega被吻得软下了腰, 双手无力的拉扯着alpha的衣领, alpha轻笑了一下, 三扒两拨的就脱光了自己身上的衣服, omega身上也只剩下内裤还被挂在脚弯处.

「嗯...」金希澈低头含上了朴正洙胸前的敏感点, omega忍不住的呻吟了一声, 听到自己竟然发出了那么羞耻的声音, 朴水洙的脸刷的一声红了, 西柚果冻味不受控的一直从腺体跑出, alpha伸出舌头围绕着omega的乳尖打转, 朴正洙难耐的扭动起身体, 金希澈意会的伸手抚上另一边的红点.

朴正洙有点无助, 从未体会过情事的他不知所措的抑着头喘息着, alpha的牙齿轻轻的咬了咬他的乳尖, 他觉得自己现在全身都怪怪的, 浑身酥酥麻麻的, 不知道是希望金希澈继续还是停止, 后穴也开始分泌出了有助性事的液体.

金希澈让朴正洙背对自己跪在沙发上, alpha微微散发出玫瑰烈酒味的信息素, 伸出手指轻轻的在穴口按压, 后穴分泌的液体愈来愈多, 穴口一张一合的吐着分泌物, alpha试探性的伸进一根手指, omega的后穴紧紧的吸着alpha的手指从更里面吸.

「希澈...我觉得我很奇怪...」朴正洙觉得后穴里又搔又痒的, 被alpha的手指伸进时明明觉得很奇怪却又好像希望能被摸到更深的地方.

「别怕...正洙啊...等会儿就不会奇怪的了...我的信息素能帮你接纳的更好...你看...这不就又食下一根了吗?」金希澈又伸进了一根手指.

朴正洙看不到金希澈的脸有点害怕, 忍不住的想回头看看, 却看到了身旁镜子里的他们, 他现在一脸潮红的跪在沙发上, alpha的三根手指在他的后穴中抽插着, 他后穴分泌出的水沾满了alpha的手指, 一滴一滴的滴落到沙发上再流到了地上.

「希澈啊...我们上房好不好?」看着镜子中的自己, 朴正洙脸更红了.

「好啊, 我抱你上房...」alpha刚说完就缓缓的挺腰把肉棒插进了omega的穴里, omega的穴肉马上就紧紧的包裹了alpha的肉棒, alpha把omega转了个180度正面抱了起来, omega的穴肉被磨擦了一圈, 忍不住的颤抖着射了出来.

「都怪你!你不是说抱我上房的吗?羞死人了啦...」omega害羞的捶了alpha的肩一下.

「怎么会?特儿都不知道自己现在多美...好啦, 我们现在就上房!」金希澈托起朴正洙的屁股就走, omega被吓得把脚环紧了alpha的腰, alpha的肉棒很大, 走上楼梯时好几次都擦过了生殖腔的腔口, 短短十几步的路, omega已经被alpha插得呻吟不断.

上了房后金希澈没有走到床边, 把朴正洙的屁股放在了梳妆台上, 抬起朴正洙的一条腿放到肩上就开始又快又狠的抽插着, omega被顶得人不停往身后的桌子撞, 没被抬起的另一条腿脚指卷缩着, 颤抖着...

「嗯...不要...不要了...希澈...太深...太深了...会坏...希澈的...太大了...嗯...啊哈...」alpha坏心的抽出了肉棒, 没有了alpha的肉棒, omega的后穴很快又搔痒了起来, 空气中充满着alpha的玫瑰烈酒味, omega很快就忍不住的扭起了腰.

「希澈...嗯..」金希澈也不愿意太过折磨他的omega, 抱起朴正洙的屁股重新插入了后穴, omega的西柚果冻味愈来愈浓烈, alpha边吻上omega边用力挺腰把肉棒插进了omega的生殖腔里, 腔里的肉更嫩更窄, 金希澈爽得倒吸了一口气.

omega的生殖腔里很敏感, 尤其是像朴正洙那样从未被人触碰过的, omega被生生逼出了生理泪水, alpha的前端逐渐成结, 紧紧的卡住了omega的生殖腔口.

「特儿...会有点疼的...你要是疼了就咬我吧...」金希澈刚说完就一个抖动地射出了精液, 朴正洙忍不住的咬上了金希澈的肩膀, 双手也不禁在金希澈的背上留下了一条红痕, 下身被烫得接着射出了精液.

alpha在omega体内成结的过程很漫长, alpha的精液又多又滚烫, omega会被烫得很爽, 却也同时会因为很胀很满而不舒服, alpha张开口咬破了omega的腺体, 玫瑰烈酒味和西柚果冻味迅速结合在一起, 终于, alpha完全标记了他的omega. 

tbc


	12. Chapter 12

玫瑰烈酒alpha总裁澈 x 西柚果冻omega幼教特  
牛油果alpha舞者赫 X 草莓牛奶omega幼教海  
红酒alpha富二代贤 X 青葡萄omega幼教旭

全程无虐  
主要还是83, 赫海&贤旭副cp 出场不算多

(12)

幼儿园门口...

「特儿啊...我朋友说今晚想找我出去喝酒, 我想把他叫到家里来让你们认识一下, 你说好不好?」金希澈帮朴正洙把安全带解开.

「好啊...是那个你认识了很久的富二代朋友吗?」朴正洙轻轻的在金希澈的脸颊上吻了一下.

「嗯...我让他也带他家omega来吧...不然到时候我们二个alpha喝酒, 我怕闷着你...」金希澈不满足的又在omega的唇上吻了下.

「好!那今晚我下厨吧!我们晚点去买食材好不好?」

「太好了!又能吃到我家特儿煮的菜, 我真是世界上最幸福的alpha!」金希澈捧着头眨着大眼的样子逗笑了朴正洙.

「就你口最甜...好了, 我要迟到了, 晚点见!」朴正洙掐了掐金希澈高挺的鼻子.

「那我晚点来接你!」金希澈替朴正洙打开了车门, 看着人进了校门后才踩上油门往公司驶去.

晚上...

「叮当」

「金希澈你这小子自从有了omega就没了人影, 找你喝个酒都推三推四的...太重色轻友了吧...」曹圭贤一进门就对着金希澈摇了摇头.

「啊你小子又不叫哥!说到重色轻友你还是我前辈!进来吧!特儿在厨房做饭, 便宜你们了, 我家特儿做饭可好食了!」金希澈巴了曹圭贤的头一下, 对旁边的omega微微一笑, 让开了路让曹圭贤和他的omega进去.

金希澈走进了厨房, 从后环抱住了朴正洙, 朴正洙正好煮好了最后一道菜, 关上火, 转身环上了金希澈的颈.

「他们到了, 我们出去吧!」朴正洙点点头, 金希澈帮人把围裙解开, 搂紧了他的腰往客厅走去.

「正洙哥?」

「厉旭?」

金希澈和曹圭贤二个alpha大眼瞪虫子眼的看着二个omega兴高采烈地聊天的样子, 一脸疑惑的看了看彼此.

「特儿?」金希澈试探性的打断了聊得兴起的二个omega, 朴正洙这才想起自己冷落了金希澈, 转身扑到了金希澈的身边讨好的在alpha的唇上印上了一吻.

「对不起...我太兴奋了...厉旭是我幼儿园的同事, 就是我平常跟你说常常和我和东海一起玩的那一个...真没想到, 他每天提到的圭圭竟然就是你的好朋友...」金希澈把好不容易回到自己身边的人紧紧的搂着.

「原来你就是那个让这小子重色轻友放我鸽子的小omega...谢谢你啊!」金希澈的话让其余三人都一脸疑惑.

「我们相遇的那天就是因为这小子打来说和他的omega吵架了想喝酒我才会去那间酒吧的, 谁知道去到了他才打来说他不来了因为他的omega上门找他了, 害我一个人喝了几杯...不过也是因为那样, 我才会遇到你...」金希澈宠溺地抚摸着朴正洙的脸颊, 朴正洙和金厉旭互相对视了一眼, 「噗」的一声笑了出来.

「圭圭..你都不知道, 那天我带着礼物上门找你和好是正洙哥给我出的主意..这样算起来, 他们二个的相遇还真的命中注定...」金厉旭挽上了曹圭贤的手臂.

「原来到头来, 是我自己安排我们相遇上...」朴正洙感慨的看向金希澈的双眼, 金希澈忍不住的低头吻住了omega的唇, alpha吻得很用力, omega被吻得微微往后退, alpha伸手稳住了omega的后颈, omega忍不住的伸出舌头舔着alpha的唇瓣, alpha随即含住了omega的舌头卷进了自己的口腔里.

「小萌....你说我们现在反悔不吃这顿饭会不会太晚?」曹圭贤看着面前旁若无人的二人, 侧身轻声的问金厉旭.

「圭圭...我觉得他们也没打算跟我们食了...我们回家吧...我买的新制服今天刚到...」金厉旭话刚说完就被曹圭贤拉着跑出了门.

tbc


	13. Chapter 13

(13)

家里..

今天是星期天, 朴正洙睡完午觉揉着眼睛从卧室里出来时, 金希澈正在厨房里整理, 朴正洙走过去把脸埋在了alpha的背上.

「睡醒了?」金希澈磨蹭着环在自己腰上的手.

「嗯...你怎么今天这么早起来了?」朴正洙还没有完成醒过来的声音软乎乎的, 还带有浓浓的鼻音, 金希澈按都按不住上扬的嘴角.

「给你做甜品啊!我刚学会的!时间刚刚好, 要不要吃?」金希澈捧着甜品转身把人拥进了怀内, 朴正洙惊讶的看了看金希澈手中的果冻, 他知道, 他的alpha一向甚少下煮, 从来都是举举手就想食什么就能食到什么的人, 如今却为了他亲自去学会做一道甜品...朴正洙环上了他的alpha的颈, 踮了踮脚吻上了金希澈.

「希澈对我太好了, 我心里太甜了...恐怕那甜品没有那么甜...」朴正洙笑了笑.

「恐怕也是...可是正洙啊...我做得很辛苦的...正洙不能不食...」金希澈扁着嘴眨着大眼睛看向自己撒娇的样子, 朴正洙觉得自己看一辈子都不会腻, 伸手接过了alpha递来的果冻, alpha环在腰上的手臂紧了紧, 朴正洙拿起汤匙吃了一口, 是西柚味的果冻, 可是又带着阵阵的玫瑰味和酒香..

「这是...加了玫瑰烈酒的西柚果冻?」朴正洙惊喜地看向金希澈, 眼睛泛起一层水雾, 金希澈连忙吻了吻omega的眼睛.

「别哭...给你做甜品是想哄你开心, 怎么还惹哭你了呢...特儿啊...这款加了玫瑰烈酒的西柚果冻我预算过的, 酒精含量不会让你醉的, 是属于我们二个的味道, 世界上只有我会做, 也只有你能食...」alpha大大的眼睛里写满了深情, omega的心里甜得一塌胡涂

朴正洙拿起汤匙想让金希澈也尝一口, alpha摇摇头示意omega自己吃, 等omega把果冻放进嘴里后才俯身贴上omega的唇, 二人分吃着朴正洙口中的果冻.

「果然要这样吃才够甜!」朴正洙被吻得脸红红的, 低头想再挖一口果冻, 匙子却「哐」的一声碰上了什么硬硬的东西, 疑惑的看了看强装镇定的alpha, 匙子上圈上了一枚戒指, 款式精致却不华丽, 是朴正洙喜欢的款式...

「正洙啊...」金希澈拿起戒指单膝跪下...

「我想一辈子陪着你保护你, 想成为你永远的依靠, 想要你可以一直无忧无虑到老...特儿...我希望你能一直是我的特儿, 我想真正的成为你的alpha, 想你成为我唯一的omega...我想陪你走过人生往后所有的发情期, 我想和你拥有属于我们二个人的后代, 你看我们颜值这么高, 不生多浪费啊...」

「噗!」omega感动的眼泪还来不及擦掉就被alpha的话惹得破涕为笑, 梨窝深深的刻在omega的嘴角.

「我答应你, 不会再让你经历无家可归那样的事了...从今以后, 有我们的地方, 就是我们的家...而我...会一直在...所以...朴正洙...你愿意嫁给我吗?」金希澈仰着头, 拿着戒指的手因紧张而有些颤抖, 朴正洙早已感动得又哭又笑, 迫不及待地伸出了左手, alpha把戒指套进omega的中指上.

朴正洙把跪在地上的人拉起, 捧着金希澈的脸深深的印上了一吻, 薄唇依依不舍地离开, 慢慢睁开双眼看向金希澈, alpha的眼眶蓄着泪水, 酒窝看一步爬上alpha的脸颊, 梨窝紧紧跟着爬上了omega的脸颊, alpha搂紧了omega的后腰再次低头吻上.

tbc


	14. Chapter 14

(14)

一个月后...

沙滩上白沙幼细, 海水清澈见底, 白沙上排满了一排又一排的白椅子, 每张椅子的后背都系上了大大的白蝴蝶结, 椅子中间铺上了长长的白色地毯, 一路延伸到稍远处的别墅.

那是金氏父母送给他们儿子金希澈和儿媳妇朴正洙的新婚礼物, 就只因为朴正洙在晚饭时无意中说的一句喜欢听海浪声.

决定结婚的第二天金希澈就带着朴正洙飞去了加拿大见了正在环游世界的父母, 金爸金妈素来随和, 平常跟儿子讲电话就没少听自己儿子谈起朴正洙, 一见到真人既乖巧又可爱, 更是喜欢得不得了..

金妈拉着朴正洙的手左一句正洙真好看, 右一句以后我们就是一家人了, 朴正洙的心被暖得一塌胡涂, 抬眼看了看坐在对面抿着气泡酒笑得灿烂的金希澈, 朴正洙心里甜丝丝的, 扭过头对身旁的金妈喊了声「妈」, 又看向金希澈身边的金爸叫了声「爸」, 金妈兴奋的上前就抱住了朴正洙, 对面的金爸也笑着与自己儿子碰了碰杯, 金希澈脸上的酒窝更深了.

地毯的另一边是由白玫瑰布置成的花环, 白玫瑰的花语是纯洁的爱, 代表着二人是彼此唯一的灵魂伴侣, 意味着二人从此白头偕老.

花环下金希澈身穿着一身纯白的西装, 配上了洁白的皮鞋, 手腕上戴着二人的情侣手表, 他双唇紧抿, 双手因紧张而有些发抖, 他挺直了身子, 一言不发的紧盯着紧闭着的别墅门.

他很想他的特儿, 昨天傍晚李东海和李赫宰就把朴正洙接走了, 说是依照传统结婚当天omega应该由娘家出发, 既然二人住在一起, 那就四舍五入从李东海和李赫宰的家出发好了, 金希澈扁着嘴眼睁睁的看着他的omega被二人接走, 啊不对, 是四人才对, 还有那背叛他的曹圭贤和他的小omega金厉旭...

今天一早来到别墅, 却又被李东海以婚礼前见面二人会不幸福为由拒之门外, 他当然不会相信他们会有不幸福的可能, 他怎么可能会让他的特儿不幸福, 不过宁可信其有, 只好乖乖回到车上等化妆师帮他化妆, 只是...他真的很想朴正洙...他们已经快一天没见到面了...再见面时, 他们就要结为夫夫了...他真的...很想快点见到他的特儿....

终于大门打开了, 他心爱的人顶着刚染的西柚色短发身穿着红色的西装, 笑眼弯弯, 嘴角刻着深深的梨窝, 手上戴着二人的情侣手表拿着红玫瑰捧花, 挽着父亲的手臂沿着白地毯一步一步走向了他的alpha...

红玫瑰的花语是对一个人热烈的爱, 代表着你对那个人的真心真意, 意味着二人之间真诚的爱意...

「正洙啊...你怎么没有穿预订好的白西装?」金希澈迫不及待的牵上快一天没见到的人.

「希澈啊...这是我们的婚礼, 可是你看看这一整个场地...全都是我最爱的白色, 一点你喜欢的红色都没有...那怎么可以?所以..我穿上了红色的西装, 让这一场婚礼中只有我身上有你最爱的颜色, 那么你就只能看向我了...」朴正洙伸手拢了拢金希澈被海风吹乱了的灰白色长发.

「傻瓜, 不管你穿什么我都只能看向你了, 从我们相遇的那一刻起, 我的眼中就已经注定只能放得下你一个..特儿今天穿得真好看...不过....」alpha故作神秘地凑近omega的耳朵.

「我还是比较期待晚上把你这身衣服脱掉...」alpha的话让omega的脸微微一红.

「急什么?从今以后, 我整个人都是你的了!金希澈, 我爱你!」回答omega的是alpha深情的拥吻.

阳光柔和的洒在众人身上, 二人念着神圣的结婚誓言, 交换了婚戒, 证婚人微笑着宣布二人正式成为夫夫, alpha搂上了omega的细腰, 吻住了omega的薄唇, 台下众人热烈的拍手欢呼, 谁都没有注意到李东海的中指上也戴上了闪闪发光的戒指...

三个月后...

「希澈啊...你希望我们以后生男孩还是女孩啊?」朴正洙坐在梳妆台前看着镜子上为他吹着头发的金希澈问.

「只要是你生的我都可以啊....」金希澈专注的扬了扬omega的短发.

「选一个嘛...希澈...选嘛..」朴正洙嘟起嘴后alpha撒着娇, 金希澈觉得心脏像停顿了一下似的.

「男孩吧!要是生个男孩, 那我就从小教导他, 等他长大了, 我们父子俩就能一起宠你一起保护你了...」金希澈关上了吹风机, 宠溺的看向了镜子中朴正洙的眼睛.

「那...要是几个月后...出生的是女孩, 你也不能不喜欢她喔!」

「特儿辛苦生下来的不管是男还是女....等一下...几个月?特儿你刚刚是不是说过几个月?真的?」金希澈惊喜惹狂, 抬眼就看到了朴正洙幸福的灿笑, 连忙转过了椅子上的人, 激动的无法说出任何话, 只能紧紧的抱住朴正洙.

「嗨我是你的alpha爸爸, 谢谢你的到来, 不过小子我先警告你喔...敢让你的omega爸爸太累的话, 以后你就死定了!」金希澈蹲在地上把脸凑近朴正洙的肚子, 朴正洙一脸幸福的抚上了alpha放在自己肚子上的手, 被alpha转牵成了十指紧扣, omega低下头吻上了他的alpha.

End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 完结囉~~~~多谢大家的喜爱~~  
> 第一次写abo文, 有很多不正确的地方, 谢谢大家没有嫌弃~  
> 我觉得...我还是挺喜欢让特儿当omega的  
> 也许是私心希望他能像个omega那样明正言顺地依赖自己的alpha吧  
> 说起来, 这篇文当初就是一心想让特儿被宠被疼而产生的  
> 真的..真的很心疼我们的大哥哥...  
> 也是真的希望他能被金总那样的人无下限地宠溺  
> 好啦...接下来...我们番外见~  
> 也会有其他的文的~~~~~~~  
> 希望大家能继续支持喔!!


	15. Chapter 15

(番外一)

婚礼后的一个月...

家里的厕所...

朴正洙看了看左手上拿着的金厉旭给的女仆装, 又看了看右手上拿着的李东海推荐的小玩具, 深深的吸了一口气关上了厕所的门...

今天是他们结婚一个月的日子, 碰巧他的发情期快到了, 他寻思着想给他的alpha一个惊喜, 然后就在李东海和金厉旭的热情提议下, 决定要在他们结婚一个月那天让自己发情给金希澈一个激情的纪念日...

看着镜子里穿上女仆装的自己, 好像还蛮好看的, 金希澈总说他的腿又白又滑, 而且还又细又长, 现在在短裙的衬托下, 好像真的蛮不错的, 手机上传来了alpha的beta助理金钟云的信息说人快要到家了, 为了预算好金希澈回家的时间, 他早就拜托好了钟云..

朴正洙有点紧张, 心跳得有点快, 盯着床上的小玩具, 脸刷的一声红了, 那是一套情趣用品, 一双兔耳朵的头饰和兔尾巴的按摩棒, 按摩棒自然是没有alpha的肉棒大的, 不过既能震动又能扭动, 还是让朴正洙有点害怕..

楼下传来了金希澈开门的声音, 朴正洙连忙把后颈处腺体上的抑制贴撕了下来, 空气中残留着的玫瑰烈酒味马上就让omega直接就发了情, 腺体开始发热, 脸颊慢慢的开始红了起来, 后穴慢慢变得湿润起来, 楼下传来了alpha呼唤自己名字的声音, omega身体软得像水一样, 趴在床上强撑着把按摩棒向后穴一塞, 再拿起摇控器打开了按摩棒的开关, 按摩棒在omega的后穴里微微的扭动, 朴正洙忍不住的呻吟了一声, 空气中的西柚果冻味愈来愈浓烈...

「特儿你....在....」当金希澈打开卧室门时, 满屋的西柚果冻味迎面就扑了上来, 床上他的omega正穿着女仆装趴在他们的床上, 看向他的眼睛充满着有着情欲意味的勾引, 过短的女仆裙无法包裹住跪趴着的omega的屁股, 因此他一眼就能看到omega的穴口中塞住的兔尾巴, 宁静的房间传来了微微的震动声, alpha自然知道声音来自那里, alpha的分身肿得被内裤紧紧勒住.

金希澈走到朴正洙的身边, 跪在了床上拿起了床上的摇控器, 朴正洙眼角发红, 因发情而被逼出的生理泪水沾在了眼睫毛上.

「特儿啊...这是什么?」alpha明知故问的拿着摇控器在omega的面前扬了扬, 用力一推把度数一下子推到了最高, omega阻止的话还没来得及说出, 就被后穴里忽然强烈的扭动和震动激得浑身痉挛了好几下, 眼睛的生理泪水再度被激出沿着脸颊滑落, omega看向alpha求饶似的摇了摇头, alpha伸手抓住了兔尾巴, 轻轻的抽动着, 朴正洙咬着下唇忍耐了一下后还是忍不住的射出了精液.

朴正洙高潮后无力的趴在了金希澈的肩上, 本来以为后穴中的按摩棒会被抽出, 没想到alpha只是把按摩棒的度数下调了, 按摩棒依然在omega的后穴里微微的震动着.

「嗯....希澈...你把它拿出去啊...我...我不要这个...我想要希澈的...」omega喘着气在alpha的耳边撒着娇, alpha的分身更胀了, 可是他不着急, omega的发情期很长, 而且承受力往往比平日好上了许多, 他知道他们能慢慢玩.

「特儿想要希澈的什么?」alpha伸手解开了omega上身女仆装的扣子, 脱掉了半边的衣服, omega白滑的香肩要露不露的, alpha低头含上了omega的乳头, 朴正洙忍不住的颤抖了一下, 见人抿着唇没有回答问题, 金希澈张开牙齿轻轻的磨擦着omega的乳头, omega忍不住的轻声呻吟, 后穴中的按摩棒有意无意的总是擦过他的敏感点, 可是力度太轻了, 只让他的后穴更痒更湿更想要了...

「肉棒...嗯...特儿想要老公的肉棒插进来!嗯...好难受...」朴正洙难耐的把自己的另一边衣服也扒开, 金希澈见状把手抚上了乳头轻轻揉掐, 头凑过去伸出舌头轻轻的围着omega另一头乳头打转.

「可是特儿刚刚没有等老公就被小玩具操射了, 这样是不对的, 是要惩罚的喔...」金希澈伸手握上了朴正洙又再微微抬头的分身, omega被三重的激动惹得只能抬起头喘息不断.

「啊哈...我错了...嗯...特儿...特儿知道错了...老公...嗯...你惩罚我吧!求求...啊哈..求求你用力的操我, 用力的惩罚我吧!嗯...」朴正洙捧起金希澈的头送上自己的红唇讨好着, 偏偏alpha今天就是铁了心要和omega玩个痛快.

「嗯?你叫我什么?」金希澈抓住按摩棒的尾端, 前后抽动了几下后一下子推到了深处.

「啊哈!主.....嗯..主人...求你插插特儿...好不好?求...求你了主人...」金希澈满意的笑了笑, 脱掉自己的衣服躺到了床上.

「特儿乖...先帮我口一下...很快就给你了...」听到alpha的话, omega乖乖的爬到人的双腿间, 张口就含住了金希澈的肉棒, 流着肠液的后穴对着alpha的脸, alpha伸手拔掉了按摩棒, omega还没来得及呻吟, alpha灵活的舌头就伸进了后穴模仿着性交的动作在穴中抽插着, 朴正洙爽得按捺不住轻轻地咬了金希澈的肉棒一下.

金希澈把朴正洙拉起, 肉棒对准了omega的穴口, 把前端插了进去, omega的穴口一张一合的吸着alpha的肉棒, alpha按下omega的腰的同时用力的往上挺腰, 重重的顶到了生殖腔口, omega张开口喘息, 被alpha伸进了舌头舔弄着口腔.

「以后别再咬你老公了知道吗?咬断了你就没有性福了...」金希澈一边用力的挺腰一边嘲笑着朴正洙, 朴正洙被顶得神志不清, 只能胡乱的点点头.

「嗯...特儿...我...我要射了....」alpha把肉棒插进omega的生殖腔, 磨着生殖腔口抽插了几十下, 忍不住的马上就要射了.

「嗯...射给我....特儿想给...给...老公生宝宝...老...老公全都射给我....嗯...特儿...特儿想要老公的精液...啊哈...啊...」alpha用力把正在成结的肉棒顶到了生殖腔的深处, 贴着腔肉射出了滚烫的精液, omega尖叫着也把白浊射到了alpha的胸膛上, 发情期的生殖腔快速地把alpha的精液吸收得一滴不剩.

tbc (?)


	16. Chapter 16

(番外二)

「特儿里面好舒服...我又硬了...怎么办?」射完后金希澈并没有把肉棒抽出, 被腔肉吸吮着的肉棒很快就又抬头了, 抱起朴正洙的屁股打开了卧室阳台的门就走了出去, 把朴正洙放下背向自己, 提起人的腰就又挺腰插了进去.

朴正洙被狠狠的顶了一下, 连忙伸手扶上了面前的栏杆, 眼前是一整片的白沙, 远处还有几个小朋友在沙滩上玩耍着, 朴正洙被吓得连忙摇着头.

「希澈...嗯...不要...不要在这里好...嗯...好不好?」身后的alpha一直用力的抽插着, omega被顶得说话断断续续的.

「为什么?」金希澈吻了吻朴正洙的后颈上的腺体, omega被吻得腰更软了, 差点就站不住了要往下倒, alpha连忙伸手扣住了omega的腰.

「没...嗯...没为什么...就是...嗯...嗯...轻点...就是不想在这里.....嗯....不要...不要顶那里...」omega体内的敏感点被alpha的肉棒顶上, 双手一软整个人几乎趴在了栏杆上.

「没为什么...那我就继续囉...继续在这里把特儿你操到哭操到射...不知道要是特儿的精液射到了白沙上会不会被发现呢?」金希澈一边说一边整根的抽出再一下子插到底, 每一下都插进了omega的生殖腔, 没插几下朴正洙就被插得只能投降了.

「不要...沙滩上...嗯...有...有人...会...啊....会被人看到特儿被操...嗯...不要...我不要...啊...嗯...求你...求你了...」朴正洙见沙滩上的小朋友愈来愈近急得都要哭了.

「那我们去厨房...在你平常做饭给我吃的地方把你射满好不好?」omega正在发情期, 情欲旺盛得很, 如果不是怕被人看到早就已经高声呻吟了, 连忙点头同意, alpha抽出了肉棒, omega的后穴一下子空虚得发痒, 搂上alpha的颈催着人赶紧的.

金希澈把朴正洙的屁股一托放到了平常omega用作料理的料理台上, 转身打开了冰箱拿出了牛奶.

「吃西柚果冻怎么能没有牛奶, 加了牛奶才更好吃啊...」金希澈把头凑近朴正洙的耳边, 打开牛奶的盖子缓缓的从omega的肩膀上开始往下倒, 牛奶被放在冰箱里冰得凉凉的, 朴正洙被冰得忍不住打了个颤抖.

alpha重新的把肉棒插进了omega的后穴, 缓缓的抽动着, omega的身体被插得一晃一晃的, 牛奶沿着肩膀一路流到了omega的胸口, alpha伸出舌头舔掉了刚好滑过omega乳头的牛奶.

「嗯...果然加了牛奶的特儿更好吃了呢...特儿也喝一点吧!」金希澈把牛奶倒进朴正洙张开着喘息的嘴里, 牛奶从omega的嘴角溢出, 一路流到了二人的交合处, alpha看了一眼, 就象是精液布满了二人交合处的画面给了alpha巨大的视觉剌激.

感受了金希澈的肉棒又胀大了一圈, 朴正洙也不再满足于alpha缓慢的抽插, 艰难的挺起身凑近alpha的嘴把嘴里的牛奶喂给了金希澈.

「主人...再用力点再快点再深点的插特儿好不好?特儿还没有被操哭呢...特儿的生殖腔里空空的...没有主人的肉棒和精液好难受...」omega的性欲压倒了他最后一点的羞耻心, 伸出舌头边说边舔着alpha的唇.

「啊西...我今天不把你操到看到日出我就不叫金希澈!」alpha发了狠的把肉棒插进omega的生殖腔里, omega满足的呻吟了一下, 看了看眼前的时间, 才晚上8点都不到呢...

「嗯...嗯...不...不要...不要了...老公...真的不要了...特...特儿真的...真的不行了...啊...又要...又要射了...啊哈!」朴正洙被金希澈抬起一条腿压在门上, 仰着头眼角流着泪又一次的射出了精液.

「特儿啊...现在才半夜二点呢...离天光还远着呢...别说老公不疼你...我们休息十分钟...之后继续...」浑身乏力的朴正洙只能任由金希澈抱着他躺到了沙发上享受着这珍贵的十分钟.

END


	17. Chapter 17

(番外三)

自从朴正洙怀孕后, 朴正洙就在金希澈的强烈要求下向幼儿园申请了一年的假期, 而金希澈自己也把工作交给了崔始源和金钟云帮忙去处理, 要是有必须要他决定的事, 就让金钟云把文件带来家里给他.

很多的omega在怀孕后都会有一些和自己本身性格或者喜好不符合的转变, 而要说到朴正洙怀孕后最大的改变不是他变得愈来愈喜欢撒娇, 也不是他对食物的需求大增了, 而是本来不太喜欢游泳的人, 现在恨不得每分每秒都能泡在泳池里.

金希澈抵不住朴正洙软萌的撒娇和期盼的眼神, 特意去咨询了医生的意见, 在得到医生再三的保证后, 又命人在家里的泳池安装了一个二十四小时恒温的机器, 确保泳池的水不会变冷后才终于同意让朴正洙能每天到泳池里泡一下.

而此刻, 金希澈正搂着朴正洙一同泡在泳池里, 朴正洙已经快五个月的肚子微微的挺了起来, 金希澈抚摸着朴正洙的肚子, 轻轻把朴正洙的脸掰了过来就吻了上去.

舌头被卷着往金希澈的口腔里带, 朴正洙的脖子扭得有些累了, 索性转身面向金希澈, 白嫩的双手轻轻抵着金希澈的胸膛, 金希澈吻得愈来愈投入, 朴正洙口中的唾液彷彿是沙漠中的甘露一样让他忍不住想一再汲取.

「啊!」屁股忽然被一把托了起来, 朴正洙顺从地把双腿环在金希澈的腰间, 身后的穴口一张一合的, 甬道里象是被什么昆虫在爬着一样, 难以忍受的搔痒感让朴正洙忍不住扭动了一下纤腰, 后穴里涌出了一大波的肠液, 迅速又混合进了池水里.

虽然医生已经告诉过金希澈, 怀孕三个月后是可以做爱的, 可金希澈不愿意冒险, 他不想伤害到未出生的宝宝, 更不允许自己伤害到朴正洙, 所以自从朴正洙怀孕后, 二人已经接近五个月没有做爱了.

可朴正洙始终是个人, 经历过被alpha狠狠地贯穿的感受, 又是个被完全标记的omega, 朴正洙也会很想要再次和自己的alpha融合在一起, 可金希澈就是不肯, 现在被金希澈抱在怀里吻着, alpha的玫瑰烈酒味一如既往的醉人, 朴正洙彷彿听到心底里有一道声音在叫嚣着, 提醒着他到底有多渴望能被alpha再次贯穿.

朴正洙环上金希澈的脖子, 前后扭动着腰身, 两片柔软的臀瓣把alpha渐渐抬头的肉棒夹在缝隙里不断磨擦, 滚烫的柱身蹭过omega敏感的穴口, 按捺不住的呻吟声从喉咙处溢出, 又被金希澈的厚唇堵在了嘴里.

「特儿今天怎么这么骚?就这么想要老公的肉棒?」金希澈凑近朴正洙的耳朵, 独有的充满磁性的声音引得朴正洙轻轻颤抖了一下.

朴正洙被吻得满脸潮红, 听到金希澈露骨的话就更是让他羞得连脖子都红了起来, 微张的双唇被吸吮得又红又肿, 湿润的眼眶带着情欲的腥红, 胸前二个小巧的乳尖因怀孕的关系而微微涨起.

每天都有温香软玉的美人在怀却不能提枪上阵, 金希澈本就已经忍得很辛苦, 如今看到朴正洙浑身透红地主动求欢, 只感觉身下的肉棒迅速地硬挺了起来.

「怎么?特儿不说话是不想要吗?不想要就算了...」金希澈坏心地捏着朴正洙的乳头玩弄, 本就敏感的乳头自从怀孕后更是因为乳房备乳的原因而变得更加肿胀, 常常只是和衣服磨擦就能让朴正洙忍不住地闷哼一声.

「呜...别...呜...我想要...老公给我好不好?」朴正洙讨好地把诱人的红唇送上去贴在金希澈的唇上, 甜腻的西柚果冻味不仅夹杂了金希澈的玫瑰烈酒味, 还带有一丝甜甜的奶香味, 信息素变得象是玫瑰西柚味道的布丁让朴正洙嗅起来更是诱人, 金希澈贪恋地凑近腺体深深吸了一口气, 甜腻的信息素瞬间灌满了整个鼻腔, 金希澈强忍住想马上把肉棒插进熟悉的甬道的冲动, 决定再逗逗面前这个欲求不满的小omega.

放开托着朴正洙屁股的双手, 把刚好浮在水面上的小巧乳房放在手中揉捏, 舌头轻轻舔过挺立的乳头, 看到朴正洙咬着下唇忍耐的样子, 金希澈坏心地把整个乳房放进嘴里吸吮.

「啊...嗯..澈啊..别...嗯...吸太用力啦....嗯...呜...快进来...求你啦...啊...」朴正洙被吸得忍不住伸长脖颈呻吟, 后穴里的嫩肉却反而愈发搔痒.

「特儿要是想要的话就自己来啊...」金希澈边说着话边用粗硬的肉棒戳了戳朴正洙被温热的池水泡得柔软的穴口.

朴正洙把双脚轻轻踮了起来, 扶着金希澈滚烫的肉棒放到自己兴奋得猛地收缩的穴口处, 踮起的双脚往地面一踩, 渴望已久的肉棒终于如愿地进入了, 朴正洙仰起头满足地呻吟着, 双脚迫不及待地又再次踮起然后放下.

因为站姿的关系, 肉棒虽然进到了朴正洙的穴道, 却始终只能在甬道口浅浅的抽插, 短暂的满足感过去后, 甬道深处却反而更痒更寂寞了, 而且这个动作对挺着个小肚子的朴正洙来说也实在是有点吃力.

「嗯...啊...老公...我不行了...啊....你帮帮我...嗯...老公....」朴正洙眨着湿润的眼睛向金希澈求助, 颤抖的双腿却一刻都舍不得停下地重覆着动作, 把爱人肿胀的肉棒一次又一次地吞进飢渴的肠道里.

金希澈看着朴正洙颤抖的双腿, 实在也是有点担心朴正洙的身体, 加上他自己也忍得够久了, 干脆把一旁的救生圈拉过来让朴正洙的上半身趴在上面, 确保没有压到肚子后, 才扶着人的臀瓣顶了进去.

「嗯...顶到了...啊...好舒服...嗯....老公...快点...啊...再快点...」由alpha主导的猛烈撞击和刚刚搔不到痒处的磨擦完全不同, 浑圆的龟头直接就操到了深处, 朴正洙趴在救生圈上满足地呻吟, 屁股忍不住往后顶弄来迎合金希澈的撞击.

忍耐已久的alpha被omega夹得头皮发麻, 双手掰开充满弹性的臀瓣, 把肉棒往甬道的深处一次次地捅去, 朴正洙很快就被操得没有了扭动腰身迎合的力量, 只能趴在救生圈上任由呻吟声不断从喉咙处飘出.

金希澈被朴正洙诱人的呻吟声勾得浑身发烫, 怀孕的omega甬道因被宝宝压迫而变得更加紧致, 金希澈沉默着掐着朴正洙的臀部狠狠地抽送, 池水被激得水花四溅, 溅到朴正洙光滑的后背上又迅速被撞得抖回了池水里.

金希澈弯下腰舔舐着朴正洙的后背, 身下的撞击渐渐加快, 朴正洙禁不住灭顶的快感先一步颤抖着在池水中射了出来, 金希澈随即也被高潮中痉挛的穴肉夹得忍不住射了出来.

「嗯...不要停...我还想要...」感觉到金希澈正在把肉棒从后穴里抽出来, 朴正洙急忙夹紧了穴道, 还没褪下去的潮红把人衬托得更加妩媚.

「小骚货!真的受得了吗?」金希澈被夹得忍不住抽了一口气, 轻轻在朴正洙的屁股上掐了一下,禁欲已久的身体本来就不可能满足于一次的性爱, 只是害怕朴正洙的身体会承受不了才打算作罢, 没想到这小omega竟然直接把他的肉棒夹得重新又硬了起来.

朴正洙连忙点了点头, 金希澈没好气地吻了吻朴正洙依然红肿的唇瓣, 把肉棒从被操得艷红的穴口中抽了出来, 精液迅速从甬道里涌了出来, 乳白色的液体浮在水面甚是淫靡.

「就算是再来一次也不能继续泡在水里了...再泡你就得生病了...」还没等朴正洙不满地开口, 金希澈就宠溺地掐了掐他的鼻子, 把人从泳池里抱了出来, 拿起一旁备用的大毛巾包裹住朴正洙的身体, 打开家里的暖气直接走进了房间.

直到被金希澈擦干身上的水渍放到毛毯上, 朴正洙才发现金希澈竟然没有把他抱回二人的卧室, 而是把他抱到了为将要出生的宝宝而准备的婴儿房去.

「老公...这...这是婴儿房啊...」朴正洙羞耻得不行, 这是他和金希澈为肚子里的宝宝精心准备的婴儿房, 他万万没有想到自己竟然会是第一个享用这间房屋的人.

「婴儿房不是正好?刚好可以让宝宝知道他是怎么被操出来的...」金希澈分开朴正洙的双腿呈M字状, 掐着大腿的内侧就又操了进去, 甬道里还残留着一部份的精液, 金希澈轻易就能进到了肠道的深处.

「宝宝看好了啊...alpha爸爸就是这样一下又一下地把肉棒操进你omega爸爸的洞里..你omega爸爸的洞简直是天底下最棒的宝藏, 又湿又暖的, 每次都把你alpha爸爸我夹得紧紧的, 恨不得把所有精液都射给他...宝宝有没有听到, alpha爸爸撞得愈用力, 你omega爸爸就叫得愈好听...不信你听...」金希澈边说着荤话边把肉棒一遍遍地撞进朴正洙紧致的穴道里, 肉棒把穴肉磨得发烫, 朴正洙无助地扶着金希澈的手臂呻吟, 随着金希澈的一记深顶, 又是高昂的一声呻吟.

「别...嗯...别说了...啊...不要..不要再说了..嗯...呜...太羞人了啦...嗯...」朴正洙被金希澈的话逗得羞耻极了, 只要抬头就能看到他和金希澈贴在墙上的宝宝合成照, 配合着金希澈说的话, 让朴正洙有一剎那真的有种自己正在宝宝面前被金希澈操的错觉.

「特儿不喜欢听吗?可是你身下的这张小嘴可不是这样说的喔...它明明就更兴奋地把我咬得更紧了...」金希澈又狠狠地撞了朴正洙一下, 伸手把一旁玩具吊饰的开关打开, 本来用作安抚宝宝的童谣在房间里响起了, 纯真的曲调和朴正洙勾人的呻吟声混在一起, 充斥了整个房间.

「啊!」金希澈忽然把朴正洙抱了起来, 朴正洙被吓了一跳, 后穴也跟着一起猛地收缩着, 金希澈轻轻在朴正洙被撞红的屁股上拍打了一下以示惩罚, 把人放到了房间角落里的大型玩偶熊上面趴着, 检查过玩偶有好好垫起肚子后, 直接把肉棒捅到了穴道的最深处.

金希澈把肉棒插得很深, 龟头一次次撞向omega怀孕期间不可能被撞开的生殖腔口, 朴正洙被撞得忍不住颤抖, 双手紧紧拽着身下的玩偶, 过度的刺激让他哭喊着尖叫呻吟.

「啊....老...老公....不行...不行啦...嗯...太深了...呜...别撞啦...啊...好麻...呜...我不行了...呜...」生殖腔口被龟头撞得发麻, 朴正洙只能用尖叫到沙哑的声音带着哭腔向金希澈求饶.

「我在跟宝宝打招呼呢...特儿你说宝宝为什么不回应我呢?要不我再敲看看?」看着朴正洙被自己操得浑身发抖, 金希澈身为alpha的征服欲让他按捺不住地渴望看到自己的omega为自己而疯狂, 身下的肉棒一下比一下狠地往生殖腔口撞去, 甚至用肿大的龟头去磨研那紧闭的缝隙.

「呜....澈啊....呜..老公...真的....嗯..真的不行了...呜...求你了...不要磨了...呜...嗯...饶了我吧....呜..啊...不行...呜...啊....太快了....啊....慢...慢...慢一....啊....」看着朴正洙又一次忍不住地求饶, 金希澈扶着身下人浑圆小巧的臀部, 快速地把肉棒撞进朴正洙的体内, 抽插了十几下后终于一个颤抖地把精液全都射在了朴正洙的体内.

早就被操到全身乏力的omega瘫软在毛茸茸的玩具熊上, 任由身后的alpha抱紧他温柔地舔舐他敏感的腺体.

金希澈喘着粗气在他耳边诉说着满腔的爱意, 朴正洙扬起幸福的微笑, 举起酸软无力的手在金希澈的手臂上摩挲, 柔和的阳光透过窗户洒进屋里, 一家三口幸福美满的倒影被影射在墙壁上.

END


End file.
